


WHAT IF'S... of Bleach (Prompts)

by Rissa_Dawn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_Dawn/pseuds/Rissa_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have way to many ideas and not enough time to write them.<br/>I also want good stories to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT IF'S... of Bleach (Prompts)

**WHAT IF'S... of Bleach.**

* * *

Please all I ask is not to let romance be Twilight involved (sole focus)

* * *

**What If...**

* * *

Ichigo was the reincarnation of Kaien and had linger memories from Kaien?

* * *

Masaki (Ichigo's Mom) was in Coma instead of dead?

* * *

Ichigo's Hollow side [think up an unique name] was awaken when Rukia gave (or maybe just tried to) her powers to Ichigo

* * *

Ichigo got out of Rukia's Bakudo quicker/easier than in canon

* * *

Masaki eluded to her past more, allowing Ichigo to be more prepared [how- Bedtime stories]

* * *

The memory replacer didn't work on Yuzu

* * *

Ichigo played more tactical games giving him a better tactical approach to fighting

* * *

Ichigo was temp/perm blinded

* * *

Ichigo practice visualizing people's auras

* * *

Ichigo was able to visualize people's auras since the beginning like he could see ghosts

* * *

Karin had a power to see people's memories, past and small glimpses of their future (in canon only memories is eluded)

* * *

Chad began to see spirits sooner (parrot incident?)

* * *

Ichigo somehow could leave his body without any outside help

* * *

Quincy only began to gather power after a traumatic event, was a prodigy (Ishida), or puberty (Yuzu?)

* * *

Ichigo was able to keep some of his fullbringer power

* * *

Tatsuki and/or Ichigo's other friends get pulled in like Chad and Orihime did

* * *

Karin confronts Ichigo about his Shinigami and powers

* * *

Ichigo had a better memory

* * *

Orihime's powers were more developed

* * *

Ichigo became aware sooner to who his father was

* * *

Ichigo was able to control his spiritual power better

* * *

Ishida didn't train to use the gloves

* * *

Ishida created his own Quincy ways

* * *

Ishida didn't take his father's deal (still got his powers back)

* * *

Ichigo made contact with his Hollow sooner

* * *

Ichigo didn't lose his power after Azien

* * *

Ichigo is more insightful about people

* * *

The Shiba's in soul society (Ganju & Kuukaku) had a family tree on the wall where Ichigo was able to see his father name and his and his sisters names. (which Ichigo's dad hid so no one could track him)

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A LINK if you found inspiration from these prompts. Please and Thank you.


End file.
